Cinderella
by Superbluestar428
Summary: It's Danny and Sam's wedding, and everything is going out fine. As the father daughter dance is going on, Jeremy reminisces on his memories of him and Sam as she grew up to become the bride. Songfic :  Jeremy's POV


**Cinderella**

**Hey! ****T****his is my second one-shot, and my first songfic! I hope you like it! This is NO SLASH by the way. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I mean, first of all, I'm a girl. Second, I couldn't draw as good as Butch Hartman. I also do not own the song by Steven Curtis Chapman.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

**Summary:** **It's Danny and Sam's wedding, and everything's going great. During the father daughter dance, Jeremy reminisces on the past memories he had with Sam.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, it's time for the father daughter dance. May we ask, Samantha Manson and Jeremy Manson to please proceed to the dance floor." the DJ said as the people applauded. I stood up from my seat and headed toward the dance floor.<p>

My daughter, Samantha or how she likes to call herself, Sam, also walked toward the dance floor. She looked beautiful in her white, strapless wedding dress, and her veil was out of her face. But I'm still used to her wearing black.

Today was her wedding day. She was marrying that boy, Daniel "Danny", as she calls him, Fenton. I never liked that boy. He spelled trouble with those parents of his. I disliked him even more when he was revealed to be the Ghost Boy. But my Sammy-kins loves him, and if she's happy, I'm happy.

When we came face-to-face, I gave her a smile as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her hands on my shoulders, and we waited until the song started.

When the song did, my smile grew wider. It was our special song.

"I picked it just for us, dad." Sammy said as we swayed with the music.

**(A/N: BOLD= Lyrics, **_Italics= memories/flashbacks_**)**

**She spins and she sways**  
><strong> To whatever song plays<strong>  
><strong> Without a care in the world<strong>  
><strong> And I'm sitting here wearing<strong>  
><strong> The weight of the world on my shoulders<strong>

I remembered a memory of when Sammy was only 6 years old.

**It's been a long day**  
><strong> And there's still work to do<strong>  
><strong> She's pulling at me<strong>  
><strong> Saying "Dad, I need you<strong>

** There's a ball at the castle**  
><strong> And I've been invited<strong>  
><strong> And I need to practice my dancing<strong>  
><strong> Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<strong>

_"Daddy! There's going to be a dance lat the school tomorrow! I need to know how to dance." my 6 year old daughter told me as she entered my office at home._

_ "Not now, sweetie. I'm busy." I said as I continued to write stuff down._

_ "But Danny and Tucker already knows how to dance! I don't want to embarrass myself." she said as she did a puppy dog face. I knew I couldn't resist. I sighed, but then smiled at her._

_ "Fine. Meet me in the living room." I said as I put my papers to the side._

_ "Yay!" she said as she ran out the door to the living room._

**So I will dance with Cinderella**  
><strong> While she is here in my arms<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause I know something the prince never knew<strong>  
><strong> Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<strong>  
><strong> I don't want to miss even one song<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<strong>  
><strong> And she'll be gone...<strong>

_I went to the living room, and saw Sammy already spinning around in the middle of the room. She twirled around, and giggled._

_ "Starting without me?" I said as I headed towards her._

_ "Just getting ready." she said as her eyes lit up with excitement._

_ I smiled down at her as I took hold of her hands. We both spun around, and I twirled her. I lifted her up in the air as she laughed. She gave me a big smile._

I smiled as I remembered that day.

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**  
><strong> She wants to know if I approve of the dress<strong>  
><strong> She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away<strong>  
><strong> And I need to practice my dancing<strong>  
><strong> Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<strong>

_"Dad, I know you don't like Danny too much, but he's a nice guy and a gentleman. You'll be so impressed." Sammy said to me. She was trying on her prom dress. It was a strapless violet dress with a black sash on her waist._

_ "I don't care. He spells trouble all over. Remember that circus incident." I reminded her as I crossed my arms. It's not that I approve of Daniel, it's just that... My daughter is growing up so fast._

_ "That was actually my fault. But dad, he's awesome. He's been my best friend for about 10 years now. He finally got the courage to ask me out." she said. A smile played on her lips, and her sparkled with what looked like love as she said, "He's clumsy, but fun to be around. He's shy, but very funny. And he understands me for who I am."_

_ I smiled. She loves that boy so much._

_ "You love this boy, don't you?" I said as I saw her cheeks turn red. She smiled and nodded._

_ "Prom is a week away. Can you help me dance?" She asked as she clasped her hands together. I smiled at her._

_ "Of course, Sammy." I said as I made my way toward her._

**So I will dance with Cinderella**  
><strong> While she is here in my arms<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause I know something the prince never knew<strong>  
><strong> Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<strong>  
><strong> I don't want to miss even one song<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<strong>  
><strong> And she'll be gone<strong>

_I put my hands on her waist as she put her hands on my shoulders. She smiled at me as we danced slowly around the room._

**She will be gone**

That memory was when she was 15 years old. She was about to go to prom with Daniel that time. And if I remember that day correctly, it was a month after we were saved by Danny Phantom from the Disasteroid.

Then came that faithful day. it was only 6 months ago.

** Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand**  
><strong> Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<strong>  
><strong> She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away<strong>  
><strong> But I need to practice my dancing<strong>  
><strong> Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<strong>

_"Dad..." Sammy said as she took a deep breath. I sat with my wife, Pamela, on the couch and Sammy stood in front of me and her._

_ She just got home from her date with Daniel. She wore a black spaghetti strapped dress with black strap heels. Her hair was up with a few strands dangling on the side of her face and was a bit curled. She had her usual purple lipstick and purple eyeshadow._

_ Sammy looked excited, and you could tell by the big grin on her face. Her eyes sparkled with the same expression as her face._

_ "He proposed! Danny proposed!" She said as she showed us the ring. And truth be told, there, on her ring finger, was a diamond ring. She still wore the class ring that was given to her by Danny. It was on her other hand, while this ring was on her left hand._

_ It's like time had stopped. Sam getting married. Samantha is getting married. MY SAMMY IS GETTING MARRIED!_

_ And with that ghost boy too._

_ "That's wonderful, Sammy-kins!" Pamela said as she hugged her._

_ I was about to object when Sammy started up again._

_ "Yeah. I'm thinking that Jazz will be my Maid of Honor, and the bridesmaids dresses will be lilac purple. What do you think mom?" she said excitedly._

_ "I think it's perfect. We can look for dresses sometime next month." Pamela said sharing also the same excitement._

_ "I'm so happy! I can't believe he really proposed!" Sammy said tracing her finger over her ring. She turned to me, almost looking nervous._

_ "What about you, dad?" she asked me. I guess she was nervous about my answer. But I just smiled._

_ "That's amazing, Sammy." I said giving her a reassuring smile. Her face lit up, and she jumped on me and gave me a big hug._

_ "Thanks, dad!" She said as she pulled away from our hug._

_ "No problem, Sammy." I said. She looked at me, and smiled._

_ "The wedding's 6 months away. And I still need to practice my dancing. Would you-?" she asked, but I cut her off._

_ "I would love to." I said as she smiled wider._

We planned it all, and it became the most _amazing_wedding.

**So I will dance with Cinderella**  
><strong> While she is here in my arms<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause I know something the prince never knew<strong>  
><strong> Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<strong>  
><strong> I don't want to miss even one song<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<strong>

The last chorus of the song brought tears to my eyes. I want to savor this dance as much as possible because this could be our last.

"Dad, are you crying?" Sammy asked. I looked at her and noticed she was crying too.

"The question is, are you?" I said as I wiped one of her tears away with my thumb.

"Of course. This one of my memorable moments I'll never forget." she said as she smiled.

I smiled back. "Me too." I said as she hugged me.

"_I love you, daddy_." she said.

My smile grew bigger. "_I love you too, Sammy_."

I watched sadly as she left the dance floor, and walked toward Daniel.

The last lyrics of the song echoing in my head as I watched my Sammy laugh along with her new husband.

**And she'll be gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did nice on this songfic! Even if this was my first. Well, R&amp;R!<strong>

**~superBLUEstar428**


End file.
